A Journey Home
by brandini861
Summary: George takes the biggest adventure of a lifetime. Where is it and who will he see? Please read and review. Short ficlet and my first attempt in awhile.


Disclaimer : I do NOT own the Harry Potter series , nor any of the characters. That solely belongs to the lovely and talented JK Rowling! I will not be , nor ever try and make any monetary rewards from this piece of fanfiction

Authors note : This is my first attempt at any kind of fiction in a long time. I am very nervous and excited to see what everyone thinks of this. It will be a bit of a drabble , so it'll be short in length. PLEASE enjoy and review , afterwards. This is un-beta'd so please forgive any potential errors I may have left.

A Journey Home

The fields were scattered with various shades of the most gorgeous Lily flowers known to creation and the ever clear sky seemed to go on forever. There was no sun in the sky ,yet it was glowing with a etheral kind of brightness. The man rubbed his eyes and around at his surroundings. He didn't exactly understand what it was that was going on , but he quickly resolved to get to the bottom of things. He had things that had desperately needed tending to, buisness that could not by ANY stretch of the means wait.

'Well , George, you are here , where ever it is, may as well explore' George couldn't help but be taken in by the undeniable beauty of his surroundings. With an energy he hadn't felt since he was a teenager , he decided to wander and discover what was ahead of him.

The expanse seemed to go on forever , but never once did he feel one ounce of even the slightest bit of fatigue. He couldn't figure out what was going on but he wasn't going to let that stop him. He grabbed his wand , wanting some sense of familiarity but found it wasn't there. A large sigh emitted frown his lips.

"Well I didn't need it anyways" George thought outloud. He had never been so alone his whole entire life but had never felt so peaceful.

After what seemed like a life time of of traveling around and drinking in the sites , his eyes rested upon a lake that greatly resembled the one over at Hogwarts. A bittersweet smile spread across his lips. He crouched down and stared into the depths of familiar looking body of water.

George's eyes widened in shock when he saw not the reflection of the old man he had become over time but the smooth face of the 20 year old he was in what was about a lifetime ago. He couldn't help but wonder if something had gone wrong somehow , somewhere. He shook the feelings off as he noticed images swirling around the waters.

'its like a pensieve' He whispered in shock. Not much caught the aged jokester off guard but this had certainly did.

George eyed the memories that began flooding around the watery expanse. He drank in the sound of his long lost twin's voice and laugh. A musical sort of laughter that he hadn't experienced in a long time escaped his lips as he relieved some of his memories. Tears slipped from his eyes as he relived the biggest loss he had never gotten over , the death of his beloved brother , Fred.

"Now , Georgey-Don't tell me you've gone all soft on me" A familiar voice jokingly chided him.

"what-"? He wouldn't let his hopes get up

George perked his head up and he slowly got back up to his feet. He turned around and after what seemed like forever faced none other than Fred Weasley. George felt totally floored at the sight of his brother. He didn't remember moving but within seconds he practically flew into the arms of his mirror image's arms.

"Fred.." George tried to think of some kind of joke , something -anything but for one of the few times in his life , he was completely stumped. He just held onto Fred tighter and let the waterworks flow.

"C'mon , pull yourself together" Fred had lightened his voice , trying not to get choked up either. He grabbed George and held on tight , not wanting to risk him disspearing, though he knew his brother wouldn't. He had watched his brother go through so many milestones without him. Each passing moment he'd felt a growing sorrow and emptiness well up inside him. "We are together again...we can go home.."

"Am I..dead?" George had asked with a hint of realization in his voice. His mind went to his family still alive and couldn't help but feel saddness for their loss. He realized the weight of the situation but still , couldn't help but feel joyous of the reunion.

"You'll see them again , George but for now , there are people waiting for us" Fred unwrapped himself from the embrace and gripped onto George's hand. He would never let go anymore. They held onto eachother tight and slowly disspeared off in the distance. They were going home.


End file.
